The One
by Magma Writes
Summary: The one in which relationships are tested and boundaries are broken. You cannot have the one without the other. A slow burn fic as Ladybug and Chat Noir learn about themselves and each other.


_**The One**_

.

* * *

.

Summary: The one in which relationships are tested and boundaries are broken. You cannot have the one without the other. A slow burn fic as Ladybug and Chat Noir learn about themselves and each other.

Rating: T for now but I do like myself some sin…

Pairings: All of em (eventually): LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, Adrienette

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1/?

-The one in which they learn how irrefutably important they are to each other. -

Notes: Really, really wanted to write some ML fics. I'm weak. They're too cute.

.

* * *

.

There are two people in the world who consider themselves Ladybugs number one fan.

The first is Alya Cesaire.

Throwing herself headfirst into danger to capture a glimpse of the red clad superhero, she teeters on the edge of dedication and endangerment. Many a times has she brushed up against danger- literally.

"At least I don't need to get a haircut," she joked, twiddling with a lock of her hair, the tips singed down to her darker red dye. Marinette stared at her in disbelief the next day after chastising her friend from getting so close to the akumatized villain.

Marinette- or Ladybug at the time, remembered the scene well. Alya lingered at the sidewalk, her handy phone aimed at the fight before her. Ladybug wasn't new to everything that happened but that still didn't mean she was particularly liked it. A few years had passed since she first donned the leotard and it would be a wonder if Alya Cesaire _wasn't_ at the scene of the crime. Regardless, she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach every time she saw her best friend tiptoeing so close to peril.

One of the first times she saw Alya lingering Ladybug swooped down, hooked her arm around her waist, and used her yo-yo to propel them a block away.

"But Ladybug-"

Marinette didn't trust herself to speak and instead ran back down the block as smoke filled the sky. She watched her partner's silhouette slink across the rooftops, a bit more at ease now that her friend was safe.

The next time she dropped in on the Ladyblogger an inch from getting herself critically injured the hero stared at her with her arms on her hips.

Alya smiled sheepishly, camera still pointed at her. "How about an interview?"

"If you promise to stay _safe_ ," Ladybug said exasperated.

"You risk your life everyday to keep Paris safe," Alya had said, sincerity bubbling in her voice. "Least I can do is show the world."

Marinette soon came to learn that just as she couldn't stop herself from being Ladybug, she couldn't stop Alya from being Alya.

"Just be careful," Marinette said, dropping her books on their shared school desk.

Alya chuckled. "Don't worry. I have Ladybug to protect me don't I?"

A wistful expression crossed her bluenette best friends face as she laughed lightly, nodding. "That you do-"

"And Chat Noir."

The two girls looked up to see Adrien Agreste enter the classroom with his best friend Nino at his side.

.

* * *

.

There are two people in the world who consider themselves Ladybugs number one fan.

The second was Chat Noir himself.

He was enamored _almost_ immediately after setting eyes on his blue-eyed partner.

He fell for her. Literally.

She threw herself at him, accidentally of course, but it wasn't until later did he realize how much he loved being in such close proximity with her. The moment they met, wrapped up in her yo-yo, he couldn't but respect her admission of inelegance. They were both new to the game and though he embraced his new identity with fervor he was just as aware at her reluctance. But that didn't stop her from doing her best to save their city. (Even if throwing him directly at the villain was part of her plan while fighting against that stone monster). She was crazy but it was a good kind of crazy.

He knew when he saw her declare to all of Paris that Ladybug and Chat Noir would protect everyone the best they could that he loved the girl even beneath the mask.

Marinette found herself unable to pay attention in class that day and this time it wasn't because she was too busy admiring the back of Adrien's head.

It finally donned on her that she was Ladybug because of Alya's words of encouragement and Char Noirs complete trust and dedication in her the first day she put on her suit.

.

* * *

.

But now Ladybugs two number one fans watched unable to do a thing as the ground swallowed her whole.

.

* * *

.

But let's move back a little.

Let move back to a time where Chat Noir didn't feel hopelessness envelop him as he watched his lady disappear.

"You're a little late, alley cat."

The blond hero scrambled up the side of the building and slid right beside his not so secret crush, bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry, my lady, it's not like me to keep you waiting," he apologized, taking her hand into his own. Not surprisingly she whisked her hand away only to grab her yo-yo and swing it in lazy circles.

"What kept you?" she asked curiously, moving to the edge of the building.

"Are you _purrhaps_ asking about my _life_ , Ladybug?" Chat questioned, sidling up beside her again, flashing a toothy grin. "Is it happening? How long has it been? Three years? Are you finally wondering who the handsome man beneath the mask is?"

Ladybug snorted, pushing him away with a finger on his nose. "Never, Chat Noir."

She watched his face fall and felt an inkling of guilt bubble up inside of her. He was nothing less than respectful in every one of their encounters and she was starting to understand the weight of her actions. When they first started fighting together she didn't exactly love his flirtatious quips and she made it quite apparent. He always bounced back, eager and cheerful as ever but…

.

"I think you like him," she remembered Tikki saying one day.

"Like who?" Marinette asked, eyes moving towards the cuttings from fashion magazines taped to her wall. "Adrien?"

"Chat Noir," her kwami spoke.

Marinette had stopped and stared at her friend before bursting out laughing. " _Me_? Like the cat?"

Tikki said nothing and Marinette felt that guilt again.

If she was honest to herself the only thing stopping her from even thinking of her partner romantically was…well Adrien Agreste.

.

"Cat got your tongue, m'lady?"

Ladybug snapped out of her reverie and shook her head, laughing lightly. "Just lost in thought," she said quickly.

"Aw," Chat Noir said, sliding in front of her, precariously close to the edge of the building. "I _wish_ cat got your tongue."

Ladybug felt blush creep its way to her cheek at his insinuation as she stared at his oh so green eyes.

"I-I-"

She swiftly moved away, hand moving to her cheek. Since when did she stutter around anyone that wasn't Adrien?

"Let's just go," she said shortly, feeling uncharacteristically flustered. "We have a city to save."

.

* * *

.

It was no secret that Chat Noir would give his life for Ladybug.

Alya's Ladyblog was littered with different discussion threads. Some spoke about their favorite heroes potential identities, ranging from unlikely aliens to different celebrities and to the casual Joe on the street. Occasionally a thread would pop up regarding Ladybug sightings. Other thread forums discussed the possible budding romantic relationship between the cat and the bug.

 _No, that's ridiculous. They're just partners. –Ladybugger 19:35_

 _Are you blind? Didn't you see those uploaded videos? Don't you see the way his eyes linger on her? –CatLover22 21:34_

 _I agree with CatLover22. Chat Noir adores Ladybug. Who wouldn't? She's so hot. –Ladylover69 01:34_

 _Okay…Irrelevant… -Ladybugger 08:13_

 _Not irrelevant. She's great. Chat Noir would be ridiculous not to like her. –Lovebugxx 09:56_

 _? I'm sure Chat Noir takes more into account than just her looks…She's masked after all. –Ladybugger 10:01_

 _Yeah, but her spandex shows ALL! And damn does she have a lot to show. ;) –Ladylover69 12:30_

 _Okay. Moving on. I'm talking about the way he acts around her. C'mon. Everyone's seen the way he stays close to her. To keep her safe. –CatLover22 12:34_

 _I guess I can see that… -Ladybugger 03:16_

.

* * *

.

 _"CHAT!"_

Ladybug ran only to have the breath knocked out of her as he threw his staff, impaling it in the building beside her. She felt the cold metal slide against her stomach and crumpled to her knees with a cough.

Chat Noir cringed at the pain he caused his lady but he'd rather her suffer that pain than what he was about to.

Marinette watched as she struggled to get up on trembling legs as her partner took the brunt of the shockwave created by the new akuma. She was thrown back and nearly bit her tongue off when her head came into contact with the building. Lights flashed in front of her eyes as she frantically struggled to gain control, blue eyes searching for her black suited partner.

.

* * *

.

"Where's Adrien?"

Marinette was glad Alya was the one to bring up the question. Of course she had noticed her long time crushes absence as they settled down into their seats but she didn't feel like facing another onslaught of Alya's teasing at the moment. She still felt a throbbing in the back of her head from last nights fight.

"Said he was feeling sick today," Nino answered, turning to face the two girls. "Won't be coming in today."

"Oh, I hope he feels better," Marinette said sincerely. She was a little disappointed. She was looking forward to seeing Adriens face after the weekend's terrible fight. She was hoping he'd brighten her day. The girl shifted in her seat; a sharp pain zipped through her spine when she put too much pressure on her stomach, and her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"You alright, girl?" Alya asked, putting a gentle hand on Marinettes shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah!" she said.

Her smile was big but didn't quite reach her eyes.

.

* * *

.

A faint beep aroused Adrien from his sleep.

He fumbled blindly for his phone and quinted at the bright light of the screen.

[ _I'll text you the homework pages later._ ]

Nino.

"What time is it?" Adrien spoke to no one in particular.

"Too early to wake up," came Plaggs voice from his current position in the trashcan.

Adrien rubbed his eyes and glanced at the screen again.

"Shit, I slept all day." School was over. More than an hour or so ago.

"Well, I don't know if you got enough beauty rest. You look like crap."

Adrien shot his kwami a look and slowly slid of the bed, hissing under his breath as he rubbed against some fresh bruises.

"I don't mean your _face_ ," Plagg defended. "Just…everything."

His chosen snorted, fingers moving fast as he replied to his friends.

[Thanks. Appreciate it.]

"Where ya going?" Plagg asked, watching as the model made his way across the room.

"Shower."

A good thirty minutes later, the bathroom door opened, letting steam flow into the adjoining room. Hair plastered against his forehead and a towel around his waist Adrien headed towards his closet (or room dedicated for his clothes considering its size).

"Your phone made that annoying sound again while you were showering," Plagg said, floating around lazily. His large green eyes didn't miss the dark patches of skin on his friend and how he largely favored his left leg over the right.

Adrien was quick to check his cell. He was hoping today would be a relatively lazy and peaceful day. Both he and Ladybug needed some time to recuperate. With a breath of relief he realized it was just Nino. Homework could come later; right now he wanted to relax a little.

"Watcha doing?"

"Just browsing."

"The Ladyblog," Plagg said, watching curiously. "Want to see what your soul mate is up to?"

Adrien ignored the black creature as his eyes narrowed to a forum thread he hadn't noticed before. It was old, maybe three years old but was newly commented on. A couple clicks and scrolling later he was staring at his computer screen in shock.

 _How many times do you think Chat Noir and Ladybug kissed? –LWifiFan 21:32_

"How about _none_?" Adrien blurted out loud.

"Unfortunately, am I right?" Plagg snickered.

A faint red tinged his cheeks as he leaned forward in his chair, nose coming precariously close to the screen.

 _Confirmed at least once. –LadyNoirxo 22:00_

" _What?"_ Adrien had grabbed hold of his screen. "Where do they _get_ these ideas?"

Plagg had floated closer, eyes roving the words. He creature laughed before pirouetting back to his little home.

"Plagg!"

"Keep reading."

And with a huff he did.

 _Dark Cupid, remember?_ _–CatLover22 22:13_

Adrien remembered. He remembered the twisted feeling in his gut when he saw the arrow come flying towards Ladybug. His body reacted. He _had_ to protect her. He remembered the brief feeling of her body pressed against his before a sharp pain pierced his back and then-

It was all blank.

 _Dark Cupid? That was so long ago. –LWifiFan 23:45_

 _Ya'll never read fairy tales? True loves kiss and all that bullshit. But bullshit apparently worked in this case, haha. Ladybug was Chat Noirs prince charming. –Ladylover69 01:32_

 _Please explain. –LadyBabe23 02:01_

 _She kissed him! –LadyNoirxo 08:02_

"Careful you might fall out of your seat."

Adrien flinched, realizing how very close to the edge he actually was. He heard Plagg's tinkling laugh somewhere beside him but dutifully continued his read. Was this _true_?

 _NO WAY!? –OldCatLady4Eva 08:13_

 _Jeez, don't you guys know how to put things together? Ladybug was the prince. She kissed the shit outa Chat Noir to break that spell or whatever Dark Cupid placed on him. –Ladylover69 12:14_

Adrien sat frozen at his screen long enough for Plagg to sneak his way into Adrien's hidden Camembert cheese.

"Is this…true?"

Plagg let out a satisfied sigh and burp. "Is what true?"

" _All_ this," Adrien puffed, waving at his monitor.

Plagg shrugged. "Why not ask Ladybug?"

Adrien turned back to his screen.

 _She kissed him!_

Plagg watched something cross his chosens face. Determination? His eyes hardened and he stood, twisting his ring.

"Oh no…"

"Plagg-"

"But I'm so full!"

"Claws out!"

.

* * *

.

Lol, I love Plagg. Don't worry Adrien will get his time for puns.

-Magma


End file.
